The invention relates generally to welding and plasma cutting torches and, more particularly, to devices and methods for indicating power on a torch.
Welding is a process that has become increasingly prevalent in various industries and applications. Such processes may be automated in certain contexts, although a large number of applications continue to exist for manual welding operations. In both cases, such welding operations rely on a variety of types of equipment to ensure that the supply of welding consumables (e.g., wire, shielding gas, etc.) is provided to the weld in an appropriate amount at the desired time. For example, metal inert gas (MIG) welding typically relies on a wire feeder to enable a welding wire to reach a welding torch. The wire is continuously fed during welding to provide filler metal. A power source ensures that arc heating is available to melt the filler metal and the underlying base metal.
In welding applications, a welding power supply typically provides welding power and/or arc starting power for welding. The welding power and/or arc starting power is provided to the torch such that, when active, a welding arc may be formed by placing the torch in close proximity to a workpiece. To determine if welding power and/or arc starting power is currently available at the torch, the welding operator may look at information displayed on the welding power supply or another welding device. Unfortunately, the welding operator may not be close enough to the welding device to look at the welding device and/or it may not be possible for the welding operator to look at the welding device. Moreover, in plasma cutting applications, a plasma cutting operator may desire to know if power is available at the plasma cutting torch and, similar to the welding operator, may not be close enough to the plasma cutting power supply and/or it may not be possible for the plasma cutting operator to look at the plasma cutting power supply. Accordingly, there is a need in the field for methods and/or devices that provide an operator with power availability information from a welding or plasma cutting power supply.